


A Sliver of Him

by fightforyourwrite



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cameras, DC Comics Rebirth, F/M, Manhattan, Photography, Rivers, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Donna takes photos while Roy contemplates his life.





	A Sliver of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's been digging Titans Rebirth?

The click of a shutter snaps Roy out of his thoughts. His grip on the railing lessens and he pulls his eyes off the water. He looks over at his companion, who is more interested in fiddling with her camera than she is with him. 

There is a whirring noise emanating from the contraption in Donna’s hands. Through a slot in the device, it slowly dispenses out a piece of sturdy paper. Once it’s out, the grasps it between two fingers and pulls it away from the camera.

From what Roy can see, the photograph is blank white. It’s still developing. She’s always been fond of the old analogue process, no matter how advanced the digital age makes things. 

Somehow, Donna looks hopeful that whatever shot she took of him turned out fine. 

“Did you get my good side?” Roy asks, partially joking. 

“We’ll have to see,” Donna replies, smiling softly. She walks to him, letting the bulky camera hang freely from its neck strap. 

When they’re close together, Donna holds the photograph up so both she and Roy can watch it develop. 

In a moment, the image of Roy Harper staring pensively out towards Manhattan’s East River appears. It’s a simple piece, framed with Roy mostly in the left side while the river remains on the right. The lighting is even, an attribute to the overcast sky of the day. 

While Roy is not smiling, he looks collectedly focused. The moment feels rare, especially to Roy himself. It’s like a sliver of him had been taken out, observed, the presented back to his very eyes. 

Donna smiles proudly at her work. However, Roy can’t help but look away. He glances back to the river, letting out a somewhat awkward chuckle. 

“Oh my god,” he says. He’s laughing just slightly, though it seems more out of embarrassment than out of amusement.

Donna raises an eyebrow, but she is quite quick to put two and two together. 

“I take it that you don’t like it,” she observes keenly.

“That’s not true,” Roy claims. He leans against the riverside railing again. “I’d like it if you fed it through a wood chipper.” 

Donna’s opinion remains unchanged. Her confidence in both her skills as a photographer and Roy’s skills as a candid subject remains in tact. 

“Not a chance,” she tells him. Proudly, she carefully tucks the photograph into her jacket pocket. 

Roy rolls his eyes, seeing no point in arguing with someone who could bench press a 18-wheeler. Instead, he changes the subject, bringing emphasis back onto that camera of hers.

“How many shots do you have on that thing?” 

“There should be one left,” Donna says. She lets herself stand close to Roy, remaining near the railing and the water. The wind blows lightly against her, letting the strands of her hair flail gracefully over her face. 

As gracefully as hair can flail anyway. 

“I have an idea,” Donna says. She speaks quickly enough before Roy can get pulled into his thoughts again. 

“What?” he asks, now curious. 

Donna takes the camera strap off her neck and turns the device around so that the lens is facing her. She holds the entire thing carefully in one hand.

“Come on,” she says encouragingly, motioning for Roy to come over.

Quite happily, Roy moves closer to Donna, their shoulders brushing against each other. He puts an arm around her and looks up at the camera in front of them. 

Without any worry of good sides or framing, Donna snaps the photo. It turns out to be one of the best that she had taken that day. 


End file.
